Switched?
by SweetStunts
Summary: What has happened to Lan, Mayl, Chaud, and other friends of theirs? find out on the next episode of Drago Switched!
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic will be weird.

This is one really crazy story. Just to warn you :P.

Lan had gotten a call from Chaud, saying that something was going down at Oran Isle. He brought Mayl, Dex, and Yai with him, and some of the other gang was here. Raika, Tora, and Dingo were the only ones free. When they got to the place they didn't see Chaud. Only a girl lying unconscious. They rushed over her and tried to get her to wake up. 

When she stirred, Lan said "You better get out of here missy, there's something bad going down here."

She looked at him with cold eyes, and said "What? Hmm, does anyone have a mirror?"

Mayl piped up, "I have one!" 

Mayl passed her the mirror. She looked over her reflection and looked distraught.

"Oh no, oh no" She muttered. "Protoman!" She yelled into her PET.

Lan got to thinking. Protoman, in this girl's PET?

"Hey," Tora said. "Where'd you find that? That's the PET of Chaud, Net savior."

She glared at him. At last she said, "I am Chaud."

They all looked at each other. Obviously, this girl was losing her mind. They had no time for that. Everybody (except Yai, who was comforting the girl) jacked in, and immediatly got hit by a strange beam. They all passed out. 

Muhahahahahahahhaha. So, what do you think? This is just a prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:Oh man, Oh man, Oh man, Oh man...

(Oran Isle, july 7th, 11:00 AM.)

"What just happened?" Yai frantically asked, as she paced up and down.

"The same thing that happened to me," Chaud-girl coolly answered.

"Why are you all cool about this?" Yai asked.

"I don't get 'emotional", CG said. "I don't care what happens to me, or anyone else I care about. I never get emotional."

Yai nodded, knowing this was true. She started pacing around, when she decided that this was as good a time as any to make the call. She dialed Lan's house, and Mrs. Hikari picked up the phone.

"Um, Mrs. H?" Yai asked.

"Yes, what is it Yai? Is Lan in trouble?" She timidly asked, noticing her tone of voice.

"Um, you could say that... I'd better let Chaud tell you. Now, I know it doesn't look like Chaud, but it is. Trust me" She explained. She handed it to CG, and he appeared in Mrs. Hikari's pet.

"Ok, are you trying to play a joke on me?" She asked, jokingly. 

"Maim, I do not joke." CG said. "Let me tell you the whole story."

She told her the whole story, and Mrs. H screamed.

"LAN'S WHAT?" She yelled! "ARE YOU JOKING, MISS?"

"I am not." CG said. "Yai will come to get you."

Mrs. H started pacing up and down, wondering how this could happen. She called Mr. H.

"Hey, you there?" asked Hikura.

"What is it honey? You never call me at work unless it's big. Is Lan in trouble?" Mr. H asked.

"Yes, you better come down, it's really important" She told him, and hung up.

(Oran Isle, 2 hours after Lan&company got blasted by the ray.)

Lan started stirring. He felt weird, as if he was missing something. He saw his parents, Yai, the girl who claimed she was Chaud, and Mr. Famous.

"Hey, what's going on?" Said Lan in a voice that was unlike his own.

"Well, you better look in a mirror." Said Yai, and held up one.

Lan started at it. It was obviously a joke mirror. It showed him have female features, and quite long hair.

"Very funny joke mirror guys, now what's everybody doing here?" He asked in the same voice that wasn't his own. It sounded, higher than his own.

"Um, well i'd guess we have do to this the hard, embarrassing and startling way." Says Mr. Hikari. "feel, you know, down there."

He gave him a weird&embarrassed look, but when he still looked serious, he turned around and felt his 'man-part'.

It wasn't there.

Lan then let out a big scream, and fainted.

(Beach street hospital 4th floor 'private floor', 2 hours later)

Lan woke up, and saw Yai reading.

"Oh Yai, I had the most terrible dream," Lan said in that voice. "I dreamed that a weird ray thing hit me and turned me into a girl."

"Wasn't no dream, Lanarina" Yai chuckled,

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lan screamed (Again...)

"Hey, do you mind not screaming? I'm trying to deal with this!" A voice from next to him said crossly.

"Who was that?" Lan asked. It didn't sound girly at all.

"It's... Mayl." Mayl responded. "Everypne is up but you, and me but I was calming down a bit. Why don't we get to the meeting? It's in Chaud's room."

They walked together. Mayl look a little weird, as a guy in girl's clothing. Then again, he (Unfortunatly, he better saying she) probably looked weird too.

They got into the meeting room. He wouldn't know who everyone was, except they were all wearing their same clothes.

"So, what do we do?" An girlified, anxety riddled Lan asked.

"Well first, we're going to have to... have to... get... girl... clothes..." Tora studdered, fuming, but looking funny.

What will happen next time? I dunno.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1:Oh man, Oh man, Oh man, Oh man...

(Oran Isle, july 7th, 11:00 AM.)

"What just happened?" Yai frantically asked, as she paced up and down.

"The same thing that happened to me," Chaud-girl coolly answered.

"Why are you all cool about this?" Yai asked.

"I don't get 'emotional", CG said. "I don't care what happens to me, or anyone else I care about. I never get emotional."

Yai nodded, knowing this was true. She started pacing around, when she decided that this was as good a time as any to make the call. She dialed Lan's house, and Mrs. Hikari picked up the phone.

"Um, Mrs. H?" Yai asked.

"Yes, what is it Yai? Is Lan in trouble?" She timidly asked, noticing her tone of voice.

"Um, you could say that... I'd better let Chaud tell you. Now, I know it doesn't look like Chaud, but it is. Trust me" She explained. She handed it to CG, and he appeared in Mrs. Hikari's pet.

"Ok, are you trying to play a joke on me?" She asked, jokingly. 

"Maim, I do not joke." CG said. "Let me tell you the whole story."

She told her the whole story, and Mrs. H screamed.

"LAN'S WHAT?" She yelled! "ARE YOU JOKING, MISS?"

"I am not." CG said. "Yai will come to get you."

Mrs. H started pacing up and down, wondering how this could happen. She called Mr. H.

"Hey, you there?" asked Hikura.

"What is it honey? You never call me at work unless it's big. Is Lan in trouble?" Mr. H asked.

"Yes, you better come down, it's really important" She told him, and hung up.

(Oran Isle, 2 hours after Lan&company got blasted by the ray.)

Lan started stirring. He felt weird, as if he was missing something. He saw his parents, Yai, the girl who claimed she was Chaud, and Mr. Famous.

Chapter 2: Trip to the mall.

"Well, I suppose we have no choice," Lan grumbled. "But where is Mega?"

"Well, we had a robot go and get the navi's back." Chaud said, "anyways, he's over on your table." 

Lan rushed over to the bedside table, and grabbed his PET. 

"Hey, who are you? Where the heck did Lan go?" rang a shrill voice from his PET. "Something bad is happening, and I don't like it one little bit!"

"Megaman?" Lan laughed. "Or should I say, Megagirl. I am Lan, the same thing that must have happened to you happened to me."

Megaman grumbled, and said "It only happened to me, Roll, Protoman, and Tomahawkman."

"Well, we have to go to the mall, if we want to not attract weirded it out looks." Lan explained. "You have the afternoon off. You want to surf the net?" 

"What, like this?" Megaman exclaimed. " You might attract weirded it out looks, but I WILL TOO!'

"Deal with it! We have to," Lan replied.

Lan, Chaud, and everyone else went in Chaud's private limo. Normally, he would rather lose to Dex than allow them to ride in his limo. But desperate times come for desperate measures, he thought as he got his limo. He looked around at everybody, and began to talk.

"We are going to attract attention, and that is the last thing we want. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Chaud asked around the limo's back room. 

"Um, we could just have Mayl give us her clothes, and then go into the store and buy something. Then we could change into something the other person got, and do that for a while. Mayl could just wear our clothing." Lan said.

Chaud was stunned, Lan never had this good a brainwave usually.

"Ok, Lan, you go first." Said Chaud. "You would fit into Mayl's clothes easier."

They swapped clothes (and made sure everybody had their back turned.) Lan got out of the limo, and hesitantly made his way towards one of the stores, a shop for women only.

He started towards the racks and tables, not really caring what he bought. He only really needed a couple of shirts, a couple of pants, shorts, and some female type underwear.

A small femine voice inside his head said, "We're going to need a lot more clothes than that, honey."

His regular voice argued, "Well I don't intend on staying a girl forever, you know!"

The female voice said, "Why not? I think it would be a cool new adventure."

Whilst the two voices argued, he bought an outfit for everyday of the week, and some other things. He payed for it with Chaud's money that he lent him. He ran back to the limo, scared of that little female voice. Because he started agreeing with what it said. He was really scared. He gave one of those outfits to Chaud, and he went into the store.

He coolly glanced up and down the racks, grabbing anything that he would like to see on a girl. He bought even more than Lan did, because he didn't have a little voice inside his head telling him what to do. 

Tora, Dex, Raika and Dingo all bought a weeks worths of outfits, and went back to the limo. Mayl was doing this at the same time, and since she was a girl in the first place, took a lot longer. She got back 10 minutes after they got back, and she left when Chaud did. They made their way back into the hotel, and sneaked into their rooms.

The doctor looked solomn and dishearted. They had been studing them during when they were knocked out, and got the results when they left.

"Everybody," Said the doctor, sadly "I have some grave news."

"You'll be stuck like this forever."

Lan screamed for the third time, but so did everyone else. Even Chaud did, and everyone would have been amazed since he never screamed. They fainted and they were taken back to their rooms.

Dun Dun Dun!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Realization.

Chaud woke up first, but stayed in her bed.

"Forever?" She whispered. She couldn't figure out why they had to stay like this. Surely, they became like this, they could become like their old selves? She got out of bed, and asked the doctor about this.

The doctor shook his head sadly. "Their was a lock placed on your DNA, and you can't alter it back. So you can't do anything about it. Sorry, Mr.

Chaud sighed, and said "You might as well just calll me miss." With that, she just looked out of the window, admiring the view.

"It's gorgeous," Chaud thought to herself, and sighed. "Oh my god, did I just think that?" and started shaking her head, and now just noticing how long his new hair was. He went back to bed and stared at the ceiling. 

Lan woke up right when Chaud was admiring the view, and sighing. "Holy , the girl part of Chaud is taking over. It must be awful," She thought to himself. After a long break, she went to the bathroom, because she needed to go.

She sat down on the can, and thought to herself "Man, this is weird. No wonder girls always take so long in the bathroom."

She looked into the mirror once she finished, and looked at herself fully for the first time. She was a little shorter, she saw that. Her hair was all over the place, and, without thinking anything of it, saw a brush and started brushing her hair. Halfway through, Lan thought, "Oh god, it's happening to me too!" She started crying in the bathroom.

Mayl woke up when Lan was in the bathroom, bawling his er, her eyes out. "It must be awful to turn from boy to girl, I guess all the girl emotions are effecting him." She shook his head. He started feeling the changes in himself too, but didn't need nothing to realize that.

Tora, Dex, Dingo and Raika all did simelar things to this (I don't feel like writing something for all four.) And they all were laying face down, crying. 

Mr. H looked really alarmed at all the crying. Mrs. H grabbed his hand and said, "They need some time alone." with that, they walked out of the room.

OK, it was pretty short but my dad's taking over the computer at 7.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: New school!

(Right in front of Chaud's mansion, 10:00 AM.)

She looked up to the mansion, shuddering non-stop. She normally wouldn't be scared about anything, but the accident made her fear things. She had nearly become all-girl, and no where near the guy she was once before. She stopped shuddering, grasped the door knob, and nervously made her way in.

Chaud's father was in the living room, reading a story about how Chaud rescued a family from a burning building. Hmmph, he thought. Anyways, he had been asked to show up by his son. Naturally he went to refuse, but Chaud sounded so urgent, almost like he was scared. He had read that something terrible happened to him, and he was never going to be the same. This startled him, and accepted the invitation.

The door was opening, and here came a girl, about Chaud's height.

"Missy, this place is owned by (Insert name here :P), you have no right to be barging in!" Chaud's dad yelled.

"Ummmmmmmm," She started. "I- Am-m-m-m--m-m-m--m-m-m-m your son, and this is what happened to me." 

"Yeah right," Chaud's dad said. "If you really are 'Chaud', then why don't you tell me exactly how many pictures you have taken." (first thing to come to my head, don't grumble.) 

"821." The girl said nervously.

"Hey, that's-" Chaud's dad then realized that she wasn't lieing. "Chaud, is that really you? What happened?"

The girl let out a few tears, and explained about the ray gun, everyone else getting hit, and what had happened afterwards. After she finished, she started crying again.

Chaud's dad was really freaked out. He had his eyes open and didn't say a word during all of the story, which took about an hour. What really disturbed him though, was how Chaud started crying. What was happening to him? 

"Is there anything wrong," Her Dad started, casting around for the right word to call him, ur her. "Honey?" He said, waiting for Chaud to stand up and leave, angry as a bull. What he didn't see coming, was when she looked up and said, "Yes, it's all wrong" She ran into her room, crying.

He simply went to his room and layed down to his room, ordering a large margarita and some sleeping pills.

Chaud had started crying again, realizing that He (refering to her old self) would never cry. Instantly, she perked up, realizing it wouldn't be too bad. She realizing that Chaud was not a girl's name. Besides, it would be too suspicious to be called the same thing that one of Japan's best officials was called. She cast around, looking for inspiration. She realized she would need to redecorate the place, when she got it. 

Her new name was Dana, from an old friend. She had remembered her when he made the comment about redecorating, since Dana was always redecorating her room. She smiled, and made a call to one of her servants that she needed to be registered, and Chaud taken off the list. She went into her closet, and took down all of her old clothes. She put the ones she bought with Lan and them, and then with all the new clothes she got. She smiled, and instantly started redecorating her room.

(Do the same thing for Mayl, because I am one lazy dude.)

(Dentech high, 7:30 AM.)

The 3 looked around (Dex moved to netopia, to be with chisao.) nervously, and looked at their schedules. With slight relief, they found they were all in the same classes (Go convient plot twists!) and went to their first class, which just happened to be netbattling.

They went in, and instantly attracted looks. Mayl(who's new name was Dan) attracted all of the stares from the girls, whilst Dana and Jamie(Lan) attracted all the guy stares. All three blushed, and took their seats at the front of the class.

DANG, DING, DONG, DUNG (weird bell.)

"Welcome to netbattling:Freshman, I am your teacher, Mr. Famous." Mr. Famous said aloud to the class. "But we should introduce everybody to the class. Let's start with me calling roll. Um, Dana Blaze?" He asked, since that was Chaud's last name. He suddenly remembered about that weird ray gun on Oran island. They must be stuck like that, he thought to himself. He gave a knowing little nod towards her.

"Here" She smiled.

"Tell us a little bit about yourself, and your navi." Mr. famous said.

"Oh, well I'm Chaud's cousin, who just moved into his house. He's off doing some official thing that will probably take a while." She said. "My navi's name is Proto."

Mr. Famous really looked confused now, but shook it off. Apparently, that freaky ray gun affected the navis too. He started back on the roll call sheet. He went through 7 more people, then said, with a knowing look on his face. "Jamie Hikari?"

"Yeah, Mr. Famous?" She said with a smile on her face, then Dana and Dan laughed at that.

"No need... for formalities.' He grumbled. She purposefully did this just to irritate the snot out of him. "Tell us about yourself and your navi."

"Well, I'm Lan's older cousin by four months, and my cousin is on that same trip as Chaud is. My navi is..." She stopped suddenly, and started thinking hastily. "Megan," She said at last.

"Wow, he looks so hot," Samantha (made up char) sighed, staring at Dan Sakurai. She thought him way out of her league, and was just content with staring at him.

"Hey Sammie, earth to sammie," Her best friend, Danny, called from infront of her. "You might wanna put your eyes back in, because the teachers callin your name." 

She blushed as red as the glowing sun, and proceded to the front. "Hi, my name is Samantha, but everyone calls me Sammie. I've moved her from america about a year ago, and I like this place. My navi is called recycloman."

Dan proceded right after her. "Hey, my name is Dan. I too just moved her from america. My navi is named Ghoulman."

"Hey, my name is Dan. My navi's name is Rallman." He had become gothic. He had been in his room, when suddenly all the pink started freaking him out. He took it all down and painted his room a dark blue.

"Well thanks everyone!" Mr. famous said as soon as everyone finished. "Now, let's pratice battling."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: New friendship.

Everybody jacked into the desks, and there they stood looking at one of Mr. Famous's navi's, Punk.

"Welcome to netbattling 101, my name is punk." Punk explained to the class. "Right now, were going to do a think we'll do every week on monday from this day on. Pratice netbattling. First battle," He said with a smirk on his face. "Megama-Megan vs. Ghoulman."

"Now, I don't wanna fight this pretty lady," Danny said. "Maybe I should fight someone in my league."

Jamie looked furious, and pratically dragged him to the netbattling computer. 

"Jack in, Megan, Execute!" Jamie said.

"Jack in, Ghoulman, Execute!" Danny said.

Megan and Ghoulman materialized into the computer. Ghoulman had white hair and a black suit. Ghoulman walked towards Mega and took her hand.

"You sure you want to go through with this, lady?" Ghoulman asked. "It's still time to back out, girl." He finished. 

"Lan-uh, Jamie!" She started, angrily. "Let's do this thing!"

"You got it. Let's show him what kind of power we really have! Bass, battlechip in, download!" Jamie said.

Ghoulman got blasted by the full force of it. Ghoulman logged out.

"Wow, this nice lady knows a thing or two about netbattling!" Danny exclaimed, smiling. "Of course, I wasn't going to attack you, because you're a pretty lady." He said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Jamie yelled, advancing on Danny. Dana, Dan, and Sammie were having troubles holding her back, but they did long enough. Jamie calmed down, and sat in her seat, fuming.

The rest of the class passed without incident, with Dana winning all of her battles, Sam too. They were about to have a match when the bell rang.

"Hey, Jamie wasn't it?" Sammie asked as they left. "Excuse my friend, he's a bit... odd." She said.

"Hey, thanks. So where do you come from in america?" Jamie asked, as Danny was catching up to walk with them.

"Nowhere spectacular or anything." Danny said. "We both come from from the same place. Look, I'm sorry for going easy on you. I assumed that- nevermind." Danny stopped, but Jamie glared.

"Whwat were you going to say? I assumed that I wasn't a good netbattler? Because what?" She yelled.

"Because your so pretty." Danny smiled. 

Jamie blushed, and hid her face behind Dana, and dragged her away. She turned to Dana, who had a big grin on her face.

What are you smiling about, Dana?" Jamie said, still red from the encounter.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Dana said with a sigh. "He calls you pretty, he goes easy on you.., he likes you. Come on, you were even stupider than when you were a guy!" She said.

"Really?" She thought back. It did appear for that to be the case. Oh well, maybe he'd ask me out or something. 

From that day forward, Danny and Sammie became their friends.


End file.
